insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodi Diabolica/Trivia
Trivia page for the character of Lodi Diabolica. Name * The name Lodi is taken from the scientific name idolomantis, Lodi being idol backwards Quirks * He is left handed * Hates sitting on the right of people that are right-handed * Hates people touching and or clinging onto him too much (e.g. fangirls) but has no objection if it is he who is doing said clinging Fraternity * Even though he is the leader of his fraternity, he was the last member to join Personality * Lodi strives for winning and will do near enough anything to be crowned champion * He enjoys standing out against others * Whenever he wins a medal, rosette or badge, he will deliberately put them where others can see (his locker, his wall etc) * Lodi intentionally enters competitions that he is sure he can win, just for the purpose of getting a medal to prove it. He gets infuriated when a person is rewarded out of kindness and favouritism rather than talent (e.g. the prize goes to a younger person because the judges deem that as fair and just) * He has an intense desire to make a point. Whenever Lodi fights and or argues with anyone (especially his team), he will try and withstand the atmosphere until the other makes the first move. However, he will confront the other himself when determined * Despite his arrogant and dismissive personality, Lodi is shown to genuinely care for others and be welcoming. This is shown in his relationship with BST fangirls and also his attitude to new students (although this is possibly to get them to support his fraternity over SIG) Relationships Craeg Paradoxa * Gets irritated when Craeg purposely sits on his right and keeps clashing elbows with him due to the fact Lodi is left-handed * Hates falling out with Craeg, yet attempts to stay mad for as long as possible to prove himself as someone other than a clingy individual (usually gives up to find him again) * Lodi is aware of Craeg's desire for his attention, yet doesn't mention it * He finds Craeg's simple dismissal of education irritating and is usually shown scolding him for it * When Craeg does well on a piece of work he genuinely is proud, he just doesn't express it too much Rhys Basalis * Shares a close friendship with Rhys due to Rhys welcoming him into the fraternity and comforting him after what SIG had done and also because of Rhys' personal problems * Likes and supports Rhys' art abilities, even putting his paintings on the wall regardless of whether they suit his room or not * Would most likely ask Rhys to take over for him if he ever decided to leave the fraternity Aaron Arge * His #1 rival (but of course you knew that) * Aaron is his rival due to the previous incident with him and Aaron's fraternity * Lodi wanted to join SIG prior to the creation of BST. This is because he admired Aaron and even crushed on him for a while due to a drunk party incident * Despises the events of said party due to his rivalry with Aaron, yet bends the truth and claims it to have been disgusting and Aaron's fault. He doesn't mention it too much and when it is brought up he will deny anything good about it * Even though he has an obsession with beating SIG as a whole, Lodi mostly focuses on winning against Aaron as an individual * Even though his disrespecting of SIG looks attention seeking and envious, Lodi is not jealous in any way of Aaron's fraternity and genuinely wants to beat them because he wants to be a winner (and for revenge, respectively) Category:Trivia